


What Would You Change?

by shsl_saltine



Series: Adrinette April 2k16 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Cute, F/M, Fluff, just for cutes sake, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_saltine/pseuds/shsl_saltine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy Saturdays with Marinette and Adrien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Change?

**Author's Note:**

> ITS ADRINETTE APRIL AND NO ONE TOLD ME WHAT THE HELL IM SO SORRY I MISSED SUCH A GREAT OPPORTUNITY TO SHARE MY LOVE OF ADRINETTE WITH THE WORLD SO HERE TAKE THIS AND THE LONG SERIES OF ADRINETTE I WILL BE SPAMMING SOON

A nice, lazy Saturday evening. The rain droned on in the background, lulling all of Paris into a sleepy daze. Even it’s ever-active heros lay resting for the day, letting the rain wash them into a content peace. Ladybug, or rather Marinette, was grateful for days like this. Adrien’s photoshoots were postponed and as Marinette’s parents handled the bakery, the two had time to just enjoy the still of the world.

 

At such times, with their limbs tangled and the glow of the tv casting dull shadows across the room, their world seemed to stop. It was only the two of them; two voices which murmured love and other nonsense to each other, two bodies pressed flush together, and two heartbeats thumping against each other’s chest. They would whisper to each other about their past adventures,  _ “Do you remember when…”  _ or make promises that would last forever,  _ “Do you promise to…” _ or even ask questions about the darkest parts of their hearts,  _ “What if…” _ .

 

Today, Marinette happened to ask the later.

 

“Adrien?” The voice was heavy with a need to sleep, and her eyes were half lidded, threatening to shut at any moment.

 

The blond in question made a hum to show he was listening, but no effort to pull his face away from where it was buried in Marinette’s hair. She smelled like vanilla and warmth, he couldn’t get enough of it.

 

“If you could change anything about the world we live in, what would you change?”

 

This was enough to pull him out of his storm-induced stupor and glance down at her. His green eyes met the sleepy look of baby blues. “Where did this come from?”

 

She shrugged her shoulders as she nuzzled her cheek against his chest, getting comfortable once again. “I just wanted to know I suppose." A yawn interrupted her speech. "I mean if you could change anything, what would it be?” Her eyes slid shut but he could tell she was still awake, at least enough to notice if he didn’t answer.

 

“If I could change anything…” He mumbled aloud as he settled back down against her. She hummed in response, possibly meaning that he had the question right.

 

He had to think about this one, and that would mean having to pull himself out of the daze he’d been in. “Well, I guess for starters…” He trailed off once again, closing his eyes as he thought about the question. There were so many things he could change.

 

If he could, he would make it so his mother never left. He’d make sure his father was more affectionate. If he could, he’d make sure the first time he had met Marinette, he’d pull her into the biggest hug and promise to love her forever. If he had the choice, he would make it so he never had to model anymore. It was never his passion. He’d go to a public school from the start, so he could have more friends than just years of him and Chloé. He’d change everything, so akumas wouldn’t pick on innocent people, making them victim to their own emotions. He would find out who Le Papillon was, and he’d make him regret every word ever spoken. He would change everything,  _ everything _ , to make sure Marinette was treated like the queen she was.

 

A soft snore pulled him from his thoughts. He lifted his head just enough to see that Marinette, his sweet, beautiful Marinette, had fallen asleep against his chest as he thought of an answer. He could understand why she did. It’s cold and rainy, and being snuggled together made it all the more cozy. Beyond that, the perfect sense of peace and contentment in the air would put anyone at ease.

 

And it hit him. If he changed anything, any single thing, he wouldn’t be where he is now. He wouldn’t be happily wrapped around a goddess he could call his own. He wouldn’t be able to roam free at night, feeling the rush of adrenaline underneath the stars. He wouldn’t have the closest friends in the world, and his more than supportive almost-parent-in-laws. Without all the hardships he had gone through, he wouldn’t be as happy as he was today.

 

So with a well placed kiss to his sleeping ladybug’s forehead, he gave his answer. It wasn’t above a whisper, and he was sure she couldn’t hear him, but it didn’t matter.

  
“I wouldn’t change a thing.”


End file.
